Demigods and Benders: The Story of Soa
by Tyla and Bet
Summary: This takes place of what might have happened after the Gaea War, and after the Sozin's Comet. Soa knows both worlds, and know they're not supposed to mix. But the borders between the two worlds are weakening and failing. One day, she finds that the seven important demigods suddenly appear at the Avatar. What happens now? Is it battle, or cooperation?
1. Disclaimer

_I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_

_I do not own the Heroes of Olympus._

_I have assumed the war of Olympus and Gaea and have the plot running after they had had the war._

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_All my facts on my story may not be 100% correct, and are few errors._

_No flames please._

_~ SilverKnight121_

**Please enjoy the story, starting on the next chapter.**


	2. Hero

**CHAPTER 1  
HERO**

[Percy's POV]  
It was a completely fine morning at the Argo II, with no one at harm and a success. As they flew on, to go back to Camp Half-Blood to explain success, of the quest. Percy couldn't help feeling proud. Everybody of the Seven did.

As he saw Leo pace along the deck, he wondered what might have happened to make him look worried. He was about to ask, but Annabeth did first.

"Hey, Leo, what's the matter?" She asked.

Leo looked up to see Annabeth. He didn't grin like he normally would, then tell a joke.

"A big storm is coming." He said. "A... _strange _one."

Percy was about to ask what he meant by that, but he was interrupted by the storm itself. Fortunately, Leo was prepared. There was a protection around the ship, and all the other half bloods came out.

"What's going on?" Hazel yelled through the wind.

"A storm! Storm!" Jason said.

"Everybody take cover!" Was the only thing Annabeth could say.

Everybody looked either surprised, scared, excited (Cough Cough *Coach Hedge* Cough Cough) or surprised and scared. We all drew weapons and tried to fight back the storm. But it kept coming over our line, over our swords. Since it didn't get cut or harmed in a physical way, Percy tried to channel the sea. However, the strangest thing happened. He felt vulnerable, and weak. The water wouldn't listen to him and tried to rebel.

The storm crashed down on the ship, and before Percy blacked out, he could see a small kid with glowing eyes and a glowing arrow on his head, looking scary and fierce.

* * *

[Katara's POV]  
They were having the perfect and peaceful moment when seven strange teenagers crashed down on the ship.

After the war they'd had with Firelord Ozai and Azula, it was more than happy in the village. They stayed in Ba Sing Se, having a happy life. Still, though, Aang insisted on continue to practicing, so when another disaster happened, he would be ready.

Katara couldn't blame him. It was unexpected when they'd heard of Ozai's battle plan. She decided to keep that out of her mind right now, and concentrate on the peacefulness.

Zuko's Uncle offered her some Jasmine Tea, and Katara kindly accepted it. The hint in the smell reminded her of when she first met Aang, the boy in the iceberg. The Avatar. The time when her life changed.

She carefully took a sip, aware of its heat. It was warm, not too hot, and perfect.

Suddenly, Toph bent down on her knees and touched the ground with her fingertips. Toph frowned.

"Something's approaching us." She pointed at the ceiling. "Something... powerful."

Aang got in a ready position and a few bricks floated around Toph. Katara made a water octopus-tentacle that incased her arms, and got ready to attack.

For a few moments, nothing happened, but we didn't get off guard. A second later, the wood ceiling crashed open and seven groaning teenagers fell. They looked strange, wore strange clothes, and had a powerful feeling. Another second later, a girl with silver hair burst into the house.

"Where are they?" She yelled. Her eyes set on the teenagers. "Oh..." She looked around the room and saw that everybody was looking at her.

* * *

[Soa's POV (Silver Haired Girl)]  
Bursting into the house with an aura of power, finding seven demigods in the Avatar world was not the strangest thing she'd ever seen.

She could name all of them. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo. They fell from the ceiling. Great way to make an entrance.

Soa saw them groan and wake up, while the Avatar and his friends stood on guard. They were about to attack.

Piper was the first to wake out of consciousness, and she managed to look around with a confused look. She turned back to look at her friends, then took one look at Soa and raised her knife. Piper glared at her.

Soa didn't smile or frown, trying to explain. "Look, Piper, I-"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US," She yelled, "AND NOW YOU'RE EXPLAINING?"

Now she was frustrated. _You didn't give me a chance! _She wanted to yell. _You attacked first!_

Aang was the first to speak up. "Soa, you know them?" He asked, confused. Then it was Katara's turn to be confused.

"Aang, you _know _her?" She asked, trying not to show her confusedness. "Who's she?"


	3. Possible

_**Thank you cheerleader (Guest), foofoocuddlypoops99, shalalalalalala and blankslate37 for appreciating and encouraging the story! Thank you so much.**_

**CHAPTER 2  
POSSIBLE**

[Piper's POV]  
Piper was so mad she almost couldn't think. Almost.

She didn't let herself get hot-headed and act before thinking, or anything like that. She was still angry at Soa because of THAT TIME she tried to truce with them, and ended up somehow trying to kill Percy. Of course, Percy's magical water powers prevented her and caused her much damage.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Leo stoked up the fire and Annabeth set up the tents, while Percy looked for a clean supply of water and the rest of them were gathering food. Annabeth finished the tents, and Leo sat there, staring at the fire, in deep thought._

_Percy came back with a bucket, and the others came back with meat, nuts, vegetables, and fruits. Leo, Hazel, and Frank helped cook the vegetables and meat, and Jason met with Piper. Jason was about to say something to Piper, when he was interrupted._

_A girl with glistening silver hair shimmered and appeared right in front of the camp area. The stars burned brighter, and the fire seemed to largen, as Leo stepped back in surprise._

_"Who are you?" Annabeth shouted, wary in her voice. Everybody took out their weapons. They could have attacked her. She was weaponless, but Percy insisted on waiting and listening._

_A thousand sparks flew and twirled around the girl's body, and the girl looked up._

_"My name is Soa." She said, "Daughter of..." Soa hesitated, as if not wanting to tell. As if it made a difference._

_"What?" Jason asked. "Who's your parent?"_

_Soa sighed. "Daughter of... Artemis." She said. The Seven's jaws dropped in disbelief. Piper shook her head._

_"You're lying!" Was what Annabeth automatically said, in confusion. "Artemis is a _maiden_ goddess!"_

_Soa just shook her head. Piper could see her clenching fists. Percy growled under his breath, and sparks shot out of Jason's palms. The ground rumbled under Hazel's feet. Frank flickered form, from bear, human, lizard, human, dragon, human, as if his body wasn't sure if it was shape shifting._

_Soa noticed this and her thousand sparks attacked. Confused at the sudden movement, for a split second no one did anything. The sparks turned into golden bullets, all aiming for the Hero of Olympus at the Titan War-Perseus Jackson._

_Everyone turned to defend Percy, and everyone attacked at Soa. Soa crumpled down in pain, then flickered and disappeared. Piper could notice one crescent moon on Soa's palm, a silver moon._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

But here she was, _now _trying to explain that she didn't mean it. How? She could have told us right then, right there.

"Aang, you know her?" Was what the girl had said.

The boy with the arrow on his head-Aang,- looked surprisedly at the girl, then suddenly his expression turned confused, then guilty. Piper guessed that he hadn't told his friends yet.

"Katara, it's someone I met when we were in the Western Air Temple. I would have told you, but then Zuko showed up." Aang gestured to a taller boy with a nasty burn mark on his left eye.

Zuko winced, as if remembering a bad memory. Soa then spoke up.

"Piper." She called, and Piper whipped behind her and raised her dagger. The others gasped in surprise. Piper could feel the other demigods waking up behind her.

"Piper, you have to listen-" Soa was pushed back harshly by Percy, the water. He was about to say something, but then Katara interrupted.

"You're a waterbender, too?" She exclaimed at Percy. Percy looked at her, confused, unsure what to say.

"What's a-"

"Guys!" Annabeth yelled from behind. She stood up and looked at everyone, then ended at a glare at Soa. "Something tells me everything is wrong. And what is _Soa _doing here?" She said Soa's name as if it were a curse.

Soa winced. "Annabeth, I'm sorry, really, if you could listen to me-"

To Piper's surprise, and everyone's too, Annabeth calmly nodded, while Soa shut her eyes tightly waiting for the response. Annabeth just nodded.

"Fine." She said. "But tell the truth."

At that, Soa automatically rambled on about something, but she spoke really fast, and Piper could only catch a few words in the way. _Split worlds... Walls and Barriers crumpling... Gods that are getting unstable... Avatar world... Bending, nations and elements... _Soa seemed to ramble on forever.

Finally, Katara, who was still listening, spoke up.

"You mean there's another world?" She said quietly. "A world... Without bending?"

Soa looked at Katara in the eyes. Then Piper realized that her eyes weren't a normal green, brown, gray, or blue color. It was like a rainbow. It changed colors, from white to black, yellow to green. Every color in the rainbow reflected in her eyes.

"No, but there are gods." She replied. "Gods that rule over a certain element." She looked at the demigods.

"Sky," She said, pointing at Jason. "Fire." She pointed at Leo. She pointed off every element the Seven held. "The Land of the Dead, War, Love, Sea, Wisdom,"

Katara nodded, as if she understood. A boy with a black sword frowned.

"But then-"

* * *

[Annabeth's POV]  
Annabeth was probably going crazy. Actually, maybe she had dreamed the whole thing. But something told her that Soa was real, this world was real, and what Soa had said was real.

She knew exactly what the boy would ask.

"Why Soa attacked us? I don't know... What were you trying to say?" Annabeth asked, unable to stop her curiosity.

Soa's expression turned into something Annabeth couldn't make out. Something between a frown and a smile. Something between, _Oh, there's trouble, _and _Finally!_

"I was going to tell you that you were about to come into this world. I wanted to warn you." Was her answer. Annabeth figured there was more to it, and noted to herself to ask Soa privately later.

The green girl looked from Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Soa, Leo, and Frank. Then she shrugged.

"My name's Toph." Toph said. "And these are Aang, Katara, and Zuko." Toph pointed to the people.

"HEY, how about _me_?" The boy with the sword asked in a whiny voice.

"Oh, and he's Sokka. Sorry, I forgot you. You know, non-bender and all?"

Sokka growled to himself.

Annabeth nodded. Katara looked at her, as if noticing that she was the leader. Annabeth wasn't so sure about that.

"Well, I'm Annabeth." She said. "These are Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, and Frank." She didn't say anything about anything else, about the Giant war and Gaea, and the Prophecy of Seven.

Toph's eyebrows scrunched together, as if narrowing her eyes (She was blind, judging from her misty pupils and staring-out-into-nowhere.), as if knowing that Annabeth was hiding something.

"Well, we should have dinner now." Was Katara's reply.


	4. Family

**Thank you shalalalalalala, Luvbunnies, marshapono, SharonBR and the others from before for always encouraging me to continue this story! Without you guys, I wouldn't have decided on continuing the story.**

**I am so sorry for the late update!**

**Chapter 3  
FAMILY**

[Katara's POV]  
Dinner wasn't too bad.

Katara made sure to heat up the pot, and added vegetables and nuts in it. She absentmindedly waterbended the soup, mixing it slowly, and turned to Soa and the 'demigods.'

Apparently Soa was a earthbender/daughter of Artemis, the goddess of the Moon. Sokka was sort of shocked to know that La was also a leader of a group of hunters and an excellent archer, and... Sometimes _violent._

Katara had a hard time sinking in the fact that there was another universe, too.

Team Avatar's reactions were pretty much the same to the demigods' reactions. They were surprised. Soa, split and stretched between the two worlds, also had minor headaches and was in dangerous situations... A lot.

She had explained that she was especially dangerous in the Greek world, because daughters of Artemis wasn't supposed to exist. _But _Artemis _had _fallen for a man and _had _gotten a baby.

The thing was, Artemis had accidentally met an Earthbender.

Katara saw the soup boil in the corner of her eye and shut down the fire. She slowly waterbended the heating soup and separated it equally into bowls. Uncle Iroh helped and taught her to make tea. Ginger Tea. Jasmine Tea. And Mint Tea.

Annabeth, the blonde girl, kept asking me questions, and her intense gray eyes looked calculating, like she was thought a lot and had a thousand possibilities about us.

On the table, I brought out the soup. It smelled good. The scent filled my nose.

The boys came from outside. They all looked really dirty. Their clothes were covered in mud and... Bison snot. Ew.

Now she'd have a hard time trying to wash them. Great.

She gagged at the sight and the boys laughed at each other.

"What happened? Appa sneeze on you all?" Katara asked disgustedly. The boys all laughed.

"Yup, apparently the flying bison doesn't like me too much." Percy said. He grinned and the other boys laughed at him.

Sokka was trying to get the gunk off his clothes. Percy waterbended-sorry, used his abilities to get the muck off them... a little bit. Some of the snot still stuck to the shirts.

"Oh, whatever, let's have dinner." Katara replied, still trying not to gag at the sight.

They all sat down and started to eat.

"So, guys..." Sokka said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have much of an idea. And I was dying to get finished with this chapter.**

**What should Sokka and the others start to talk about? The war? As in, Sozin's Comet and good vs. Gaea war?  
**

**I'm not exactly sure where this story's heading. I'll update it when I get an idea.**

**But for now, please help me get ideas!**

**Thank you so much! And sorry for the late update!**


End file.
